littlekingsstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Dinnah
King TV Dinnah '(TVランチ, ''TV Ranchi), often described as the '''King of 'TVs', is the king of the Primetime Kingdom, and a popular TV presenter across The World. His kingdom hypnotises people into watching TV, which he accomplishes with the help of his citizens, the Broadcasters. Since he is the King of all TVs, he also exercises direct control over the player's TV, changing its channels during his fight. Appearances TV Dinnah is a young man in a grey, pinstriped suit, with a CRT TV for a head and a satellite dish emerging from his crown. It is rumored that he had plans to upgrade to a HD TV before it was used for Corobo's Flying Machine. TV Dinnah first makes himself known through a letter to King Corobo demanding he pay his TV licence, or the young king will be forced to enter a life-or-death game show on Dinnah's network. The Primetime Kingdom also features many adverts for his channels, including one at the base of the Public Broadcast Tower at the center of his kingdom. Once Corobo reads this and agrees to "Watch TV", TV Dinnah will broadcast a message to Corobo and trap him inside the player's TV, giving TV Dinnah control of the channels and the power to communicate via the scrolling HUD bar. Corobo must avoid the dangers of the channels he becomes trapped in and navigate the network to find the Western Channel, where TV Dinnah is hiding, playing a character called the "Gunman known as Death". Once TV Dinnah is defeated, due to being the King of TVs, the player's TV will start to malfunction, causing the sound to cut out until it disappears completely. The screen slowly becomes increasingly static until an error message with a mascot will appear, asking the viewers to "Please stand by". TV Dinnah is then shown sat on the floor of a dimly lit room, surrounded by junk food. A message will ask fans of TV Dinnah to be patient, and send any kind words to a PO Box, before the TV crashes for good and Corobo is returned to his World. Upon Corobo's return visit to the Primetime Kingdom, TV Dinnah will scream out for help from the Public Broadcast Tower's screen, appearing distressed, trapped inside the screen and claiming that he does not know what is happening. TV Dinnah is therefore suggested to only exist as a virtual mascot, since he never makes a physical appearance outside of broadcasts or while Corobo is within the TV world. However, his sister, the equally popular singer Kokomo Pine, is real. TV Dinnah plays another major role towards the end of the story, reporting the events of the Huge Earthquake to Alpoko, showing that even he is feeling the effects, since the Public Broadcast Tower is shaking from the force of the tremor. TV Dinnah broadcasts the events of Corobo's journey into space, before the flying TV allowing him to do this is hit and explodes. In the end credits, Bouquet dreams of playing a Wii Game, with the Wii directly connected to TV Dinnah. King Battle TV Dinnah is fought at the Public Broadcast Tower. King TV Dinnah's battle involves the changing of channels based on Corobo's actions, and knowledge of real-life geography. Every channel is timed, and once the programme ends, Corobo will be transported to a new channel. There are no Hot Springs in this arena, but there are a few groups of pots containing arrows at the entrance. The arena itself is large and round, with the Public Broadcast Tower in the centre, and a real World Map on the lower half. Satellite dishes and TVs are also dotted around the arena, which are used as part of an attack during the Western Channel. This battle has five stages depending on the outcome of the Western Channel, which affects the difficulty of the International Channel. 'International Channel '(CH0117) "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World!" Corobo will start each round in this channel, stood on top of a giant real World Map. Various countries of the real world have red dots that indicate hidden holes that can be detected by Savvy Merchants. TV Dinnah will communicate using the scrolling HUD bar, giving clues as to which country his programme is airing in. Once a hole is detected, Corobo may command his Royal Guard to start digging the hole, based on the clues TV Dinnah has given. Once the timer begins to run out, TV Dinnah will blatantly reveal the country, and once it runs out entirely, Corobo is transported to a punishment channel. Corobo must choose a hole to dig before this happens, which will change channels to the News Channel. In the first stage, three flags will appear at the bottom of the screen, one of which is the flag for the correct country. With each stage, more flags will appear. From the third stage onwards, TV Dinnah will give false clues for one country, before acknowledging the jape and describing the real country. He will give more false answers in the final stage. With each stage, the countries become more obscure, and the clues become more difficult. The clues for each country can be found here. 'News Channel '(CH0333) "World Newsflash!" Once Corobo's citizens have dug about a tenth of a chosen hole, TV Dinnah will break news of World War III, and call Corobo an invader. This channel will last until Corobo has finished digging his chosen country, and no other countries can be detected or chosen at this time. In the meantime, Broadcasters in military uniform will approach Corobo and his Royal Guard by army crawling towards the chosen country and attack them. Every so often, a shadow of an airplane will loom over Corobo, which signals a bombing raid: three airplanes will drops a barrage of bombs across the entire arena, with the middle airplane targeting the chosen country. Once Corobo's citizens have finished digging the chosen country, if Corobo's choice was correct, then the channel will change to the Western Channel. If not, Corobo will find himself in one of four punishment channels chosen at random. 'Western Channel '(CH0503) "Duel in the West! The Gunman known as Death!" TV Dinnah stars in this channel as the Gunman known as Death, with a grainy filter over the screen. Corobo confronts the King directly and must do as much damage as possible in a given time limit. When this time limit ends, Corobo is transported back to the International Channel. King TV Dinnah will be stood atop the country Corobo found him in on the World Map. The stages of the International Channel are linked to TV Dinnah's health in this channel: after each fifth of TV Dinnah's health is depleted, a new stage of the International Channel starts. If Dinnah reaches one of these fifths, then the Western Channel ends prematurely. Therefore, if Corobo does almost a fifth of damage but runs out of time, then the next time he enters the Western Channel, he can only do a small amount of damage before the Channel ends. All punishment channels last about 15-20 seconds. In later stages, punishment channels may end and then transport Corobo to another punishment channel immediately afterwards. Most channels can be easily survived by simply running away from the threat. 'Conspiracy Channel '(CH1009) "Flying Saucer Special! Attack of the Aliens?!" A punishment channel themed around aliens. The screen will go dark, and TV Dinnah will inform the viewers of various famous alien sightings throughout history while Corobo outruns a UFO UMA. The UFO has its usual attack of abducting citizens and reducing them to one Life, but does not spawn headless cows. 'Cooking Channel '(CH0929) "TV Dinnah's CooKING Time!" A punishment channel themed around culinary preparation. TV Dinnah will explain in explicit detail to his audience how he wishes to prepare Corobo as a meal, since "Sweet and Sour Corobo" is the main dish on the menu, while giant knives will loom above Corobo before quickly stabbing the ground and slicing, tracking his movement around the arena. TV Dinnah also admits that he sucks at cooking. 'Sports Channel '(CH0001) "Baseball Broadcast of Death!" A punishment channel themed around baseball. TV Dinnah will "commentate", screaming endlessly about homeruns while Corobo avoids giant baseballs falling from the sky, which track his movement. Each baseball bounces twice before disappearing, and they appear in pairs. 'Baby Channel '(CH0082) "The Incontinent Baby." A punishment channel where TV Dinnah commentates to his audience about how cute his baby is and shows incompetence in knowing whether it is laughing or crying, while Corobo avoids giant geysers of milk erupting from the ground, all while projections of baby photos spin around the arena. The milk geysers appear in various patterns, and splash a little before they fire, signalling the attack. Effective Jobs Music TV Dinnah's battle is the only boss fight to include multiple pieces of music. Each channel's theme originates from a different section of Gershwin's 17 minute piece "Rhapsody in Blue", which is fitting, as this piece is based on life in 1920s New York, during a mechanical and technological revolution. However, Televisions would not become domesticated until the 1950s-60s. Quotes See article: TV Dinnah/Quotes Etymology TV Dinnah's name resembles the phrase "TV dinner", a colloquial term for a ready-made microwavable meal. Although, stickers on the front and back of his TV display the words "TV lunch", a made-up term which is used for his Japanese name. Names in other languages In French, TV Dinnah calls himself "votre ami du 20H" or "your 20 hour friend", likely referring to when his channel is live. TV Dinnah's Italian name uses the English word for lunch instead of using an Italian equivalent. The German version uses the slang word for television for TV Dinnah's name. Dinnah also refers to himself as the "Rächer Der TV-Sessel" which roughly translates as "the avenger of the TV-armchair". Trivia * According to Pancho, TV Dinnah enjoys the suffering of others. * TV Dinnah has a child, as revealed during the Baby Channel. He is also the brother of Kokomo Pine, a fact that appears to have been forgotten for the character with the same name in New Little King's Story, who perves over her and asks her for nudes. * Despite his Henteko sounding robotic, in the Japanese version his dialogue is written in Hiragana, Katakana and Kanji, which would suggest that he is human. If he was intended to be a robot, his dialogue would most likely be written entirely in Katakana. * A piece of concept art of TV Dinnah's arena is mysteriously missing the world map on the ground, suggesting that the battle may have not had a Geography theme at one point during development. * The Alpokian Broadcaster reveals that TV Dinnah created special programmes for God, as He too enjoys TV. * TV Dinnah's battle has two themes in the game's data that are mostly unused: Drama and Superhero Channels. While a few seconds of each play during TV Dinnah's opening cutscene, the fact that full looping versions of each exist suggest that they were also planned to be full punishment channels. * TV Dinnah and the Primetime Kingdom were inspired by Yoshiro Kimura's love for international television, since that he did not find Japanese television as interesting as TV culture in other places in the world, such as the US. * In the popular Seven Deadly Sins theory for Little King's Story, some fans believe that despite his desire for everyone to become a couch potato, TV Dinnah represents the sin of Greed. The only reason why he wants them to watch TV is so that he can send them bills, earning him more money. His letter is a notice that Corobo hasn't been paying his TV bills, even though he doesn't have one. *TV Dinnah's appearance is similar to the "Telly Heads" monsters from The Roar, a book by Emma Clayton. *TV Dinnah talks of "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the World", a reference to the Book The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy ''by Douglas Adams. *TV Dinnah makes multiple references to "Big Brother" from George Orwell's book ''1984. This includes his phrase "War is Peace, Peace is War." This also includes that fact that an eye appears on his screen saying "I am looking at you looking at me...", which makes reference to how Big Brother watches people, via television. *It is possible that TV Dinnah was a possible inspiration for the character of Mettaton in the indie game Undertale, as the creator of that game, Toby Fox, has expressed his love for Yoshiro Kimura's games and characters. Gallery TV Dinnah HQ Art.png|Artwork of TV Dinnah TV Dinnah Artwork.png|Concept art of TV Dinnah TV Dinnah Letter.png|TV Dinnah's letter TV Dinnah Arena Concept Art.PNG|Concept art of TV Dinnah's arena Little King's Story TV Dinnah Cut-Scene Little King's Story Soundtrack--King T.V. Dinnah Intro Alien Channel Little King's Story Soundtrack--Attack King T.V. Dinnah Little King's Story Soundtrack--King Vs. King-0 Little King's Story Soundtrack--Find King T.V. Dinnah Little King's Story Soundtrack--WWIII Attack (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Drama Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Baby Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Superhero Channel Little King's Story Soundtrack--Cooking Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Little King's Story Soundtrack--Baseball Channel (King T.V. Dinnah Fight) Category:Kings Category:King Bosses Category:Bosses __NOEDITSECTION__